What is the nonnegative difference between the roots for the equation $x^2+30x+180=-36$?
Solution: Simplifying, we have $x^2+30x+216=0$. Factoring, we get $(x + 12)(x + 18) = 0$. Hence, the roots are $-12$ and $-18$ and the nonnegative difference between them is $(-12) - (-18) = \boxed{6}.$